


This Is Your Life [PODFIC]

by gracicah



Category: due South
Genre: Amnesia, Christmas, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: Podfic of This Is Your Life by china_shop.Summary: "Ray Vecchio nods. "Okay, Fraser. We're taking you home.""Home?" I think fleetingly of the Northwest Territories, then resign myself to the pomp and formality of the Consulate."
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski/Ray Vecchio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	This Is Your Life [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Is Your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/129113) by [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop). 



This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1E-7HPFzuKiO4dR_xlBxaJ2R0FnXkIkfY/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/tiyl-by-china-shop)

Music: 

Good King Wenceslas - Danish National Vocal Ensemble  
Christmas in Chicago - Leon Russell  
We Three Kings - The Irish Tenors  
Noel Nouvelet - Choir of King's College, Cambridge  
I Don't Intend to Spend Christmas Without You - Margo Guryan  
I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus - John Mellencamp  
Back Door Santa - Clarence Carter  
God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen - Nat King Cole

Thank you to china_shop for writing this story, and for giving blanket permission to podfic. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!

**Author's Note:**

> I recorded this podfic on January 19 2020 and proceeded to sit on it for an entire year in order to release it at a seasonally appropriate time. If you enjoyed this festive podfic and somehow have not come across [Desiree Armfeldt's reading](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320691) of [belmanoir's "He Hadn't Stopped Christmas From Coming,"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/377597) do yourself a favor and listen to it next. (I *may* have stolen the idea for using "We Three Kings" from her.) Happy holidays!


End file.
